


Beneath the Crimson Dress

by Hey_Pretty



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Pretty/pseuds/Hey_Pretty
Summary: Scarlet knows exactly what she's about and Tifa gets a taste of it.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Scarlet
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13
Collections: Tifa's Harem Valentine's Day Fic Exchange





	Beneath the Crimson Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonebeauty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonebeauty/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Heavily inspired by lyrics from “Scarlet’s Theme”. I loved the cleverness of the prompt! 
> 
> Takes place when Tifa goes back to the Shinra HQ rooftop.
> 
> (Thank you [SixthNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixthNight) and [Motchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motchi) for reviewing and providing feedback! Always appreciated!)

Elevators are tricky things for being such simple contraptions. They go up and they go down unless they get stuck. Doors open and close at the same speed regardless of any amount of button-pushing. It’s an illusion to make someone think they’re in control, but they’re not. There are only certain destinations and only two ways to get to any one of them: up or down. 

Scarlet is currently trying to go up, as she always is in life. Two decades of climbing the corporate ladder reward her with being the Director of Advanced Weaponry and the only female on the Shinra Board of Executives. She glances up from her phone when the elevator dings and doors slide open…

Revealing a petite brunette wearing a white tank top, black mini skirt, suspenders, thigh highs, and red boots. Scarlet cocks an eyebrow at the young woman. You certainly didn’t see that every day around Shinra HQ.

It’s late in the evening and she wonders briefly if the President is starting to order his dinner in instead of dining out. Her upper lip curls in contempt as she saunters into the elevator. The doors slide shut and she glances down at the trembling woman beside her. She looks dumbstruck and… angry?

“What’s wrong, honey? Are you lost?”

Recognition dawns as recent footage from the reactor explosions flash in her mind.

Scarlet steps towards her, watching fists clench at Tifa’s sides. The handgun strapped to her thigh and the materia attached reassures her that the situation is contained. The crimson dress with a thigh-high slit and dangerously low neckline leaves little to the imagination, but she still hides her lethality well. She’s not Director of Advanced Weaponry for nothing.

“What’s a girl like you doing running around with a group like Avalanche?”

Tifa glares. “You know damn well!” 

Scarlet laughs. “Do I? I think _you_ don’t even know.” 

She can tell the woman is simmering underneath the surface and something within Scarlet simmers, too. She steps closer to Tifa. Scarlet smirks when her back finally meets the glass of the elevator.

“Why waste such beauty and talent on doubt and uncertainty?”

By now, Scarlet’s face is close enough to see Tifa’s bottom lip quiver. She draws up a hand to trace a finger along the other woman’s jawline. Scarlet smirks when Tifa shudders and freezes.

“You’ve dreamt of so much more, I’m sure.” 

Tifa turns her face away, eyes shut. Scarlet breathes along her neck, up to her ear.

“In a flash, life and love can go awry. Let me take you higher…”

She grabs Tifa’s chin and forces her to face her. Lips meet in a bruising kiss. Tifa bites down on her lower lip then knees her in the ribs. Scarlet stumbles backward, wiping blood from her lip. 

The elevator dings. Scarlet smirks. “It’s better to have passion than regrets.” 

Scarlet exits the elevator with a baleful glance towards Tifa.

Tifa slams the button to shut the doors, determined to ascend.


End file.
